Friend in Need
by Mychand
Summary: Hawke and Caitlin find themselves in trouble on a remote island country while trying to rescue their good friend Doc.
1. Chapter 1

_FYI: The country I mention in this story is purely fictional. This story starts out a bit lighter than the previous one but will get more intense as it goes on. The song is part of a real song called Parachute. I was hesitant to use it but I'm not a song writer and couldn't think of an original one._

**Friend in Need**

**Chapter 1**

Hawke watched with amusement as Caitlin gathered her things before leaving for the evening.

"Must be a hot date," he teased as she dropped her earring twice while trying to throw everything back into her purse.

Caitlin smiled. "Not really a date," she replied. "Doc is in town for a couple of days on business and we're going to check out that new karaoke bar."

"Oh, I didn't know he was coming into town," Hawke replied, feigning an offended look. "I might have wanted to come along too you know."

"Right," Caitlin replied sarcastically. "Aren't you going out to dinner with Candice tonight?"

Hawke shrugged and sighed. "Yeah, but it will be a short date," he told her. "I've decided it's time to break things off with her."

"Why?" asked Caitlin. "I thought you really liked her."

"I like her but I don't see it as anything long term. I don't think I should string her along and make her think otherwise," he replied.

"Oh," replied Caitlin. "Well, you're welcome to join us later if you'd like."

Hawke smiled. "I just might," he told her. "This is like the fifth time you two have gotten together in the last two months. Are you sure there's nothing going on between you two?"

Caitlin laughed. "Hey, I can't help it if he enjoys my company. But, no, we're just friends."

Later that evening Doc picked Caitlin up at her apartment and they headed up to the bar.

"I'm looking forward to this," said Caitlin. "I think it'll be a lot of fun. I told String he could join us later if he wanted."

"Great idea," replied Doc. "Are you going to sing?"

"I'll try," giggled Caitlin. "I'm not exactly a singer."

"Me neither," he said. "But it's a lot of fun. I need a little fun right now. I'm heading out of the country tomorrow afternoon to help out a friend. It's going to be a bit intense."

"Oh, is there anything I can do to help?" she asked.

Doc smiled at her. "I appreciate that," he replied. "I was kind of hoping that you'd be my safety net. If you don't hear from me in three days, will you bring Hawke and the Lady down to get me?"

"Of course I will. Where is it that you're going?" she asked.

"It is a little island country called Austinna," he replied. "My friend is an advisor to the leader there. With their upcoming elections, he's afraid that the wrong people may come into power illegally. He wants me to help see that the election is done fairly regardless of who wins. It could be quite dangerous for an outsider though."

"If it's dangerous, why are you going?" she asked.

"He's an old friend," replied Doc. "He'd do the same for me."

Caitlin smiled. "Yeah, I guess I can understand that. Just be sure to give me all the information we'll need to find you before you leave tonight."

"Sure," he replied as they pulled up to the bar. "Looks like a good crowd. This should be fun."

An hour later, String found himself outside of the karaoke bar as well. He couldn't help but feel a tinge of jealousy that Caitlin had been spending extra time with Doc.

"What the hell is wrong with me?" he thought. "She said there isn't anything going on. Even if there was, I should be happy for them."

He paid the five dollar cover charge and walked through the small passage that led to the bar and karaoke stage. To his surprise, Caitlin was standing on the little stage while Doc sat at a high top table just to the left side of her. Her singing caught him by surprise. He had no idea she had such a beautiful voice. The song she was singing resonated with him. He watched as she appeared to be singing it directly to Doc.

_There's no gravity when you're next to me  
You always break my fall like a parachute  
When you're holding me so weightless I can barely breathe  
You always break my fall, my fall  
Like a parachute  
You're my parachute_

_With you it all begins  
Feeling okay in my own skin  
So alive, I'm so alive  
I know this life isn't gonna be perfect  
The ups and downs are gonna be worth it  
As long as I'm, I'm with you_

Hawke waited until she had finished. Doc walked up to her and hugged her as the bar erupted in applause. Suddenly feeling like a third wheel, he turned and headed back outside to the parking lot.

"Hawke!" yelled Doc as he followed him outside. "I saw you come in, where are you going?"

"Sorry Doc," he replied. "I guess I'm not up for the bar scene tonight like I thought"

"Oh, are you sure?" Doc asked. "I know Caitlin will be disappointed. She's was hoping you'd come."

Hawke sighed. "Tell her I'll make it up to her next time," he replied. "You two have fun."

"Okay, sure," replied Doc. "Goodnight."

As Doc made his way back inside Caitlin came up to him and joined him. "Where were you?" she asked. "I turned around for a minute and you were gone."

"I saw Hawke," he told her.

"Oh, where is he?" asked Caitlin.

"He left," said Doc.

Caitlin shot him a confused look. "Really? Why would he come all the way out here and just leave?"

Doc sighed. "He said he wasn't up for the bar scene like he thought. He told me that he'd make it up to you next time."

"I guess his breakup with Candice didn't go as well as he'd hoped," said Caitlin.

The two enjoyed the remainder of the evening at the bar before Doc drove her home and walked her up to her apartment door. "I had a great time," he told her. "Thanks for going up there with me. It was a nice distraction."

"Oh, so that's what I am," she teased. "Just a distraction huh?"

Doc laughed as he gave her a quick kiss on the lips. "Well, if it weren't for Hawke, I wouldn't mind it being a little more."

Caitlin gave him a confused look and then smiled. "You're sweet," she replied. "But I have no idea what this has to do with Hawke."

"Come on Cait," said Doc. "You know he cares a lot about you. He just can't seem to reconcile those feelings."

"I wish that were true," she replied softly.

"I really believe that it is," Doc told her. "Just give it some time. You'll see."

Caitlin sighed. "Don't you think two years is time enough?" she asked. "How long am I supposed to wait?"

"I wish I could answer that," he replied giving her hug. "I need to go. I'll be in touch in three days. If not, then you know what to do."

"Got it," she replied. "Good luck."


	2. Chapter 2

_Sorry for the delay. I've been busy and then had a hard time getting this chapter started. This is a bit of a transition chapter before the main action really starts._

**Chapter 2**

On Monday morning Caitlin was singing as she strolled into the hangar. Dom grinned as he watched her come in and put her things in the back room.

"She sure is in a good mood this morning," he told Hawke.

"Yeah, she sure is," Hawke replied while slightly frowning.

"Hey guys," said Caitlin as she came out of the back office. "How was your weekend?"

"Not as good as yours apparently was," replied Dom. "What are you in such a good mood about?"

Caitlin smiled. "Oh, nothing really," she said. "Doc and I had a blast Friday night and then I spent the rest of the weekend in my pj's just relaxing."

"Alone?"asked Hawke.

Caitlin shot him a confused look. "What do you mean?"

"He's wondering if Doc was with you," Dom spoke up.

Caitlin shook her head. "Doc had to head out of the country to help out a friend," she told them. "Actually, I should be hearing from him sometime today."

As she spoke, the three were surprised to see Michael pull up in his white limo. They watched as he got out of the vehicle and headed over to them.

"What brings you here this early on a Monday morning Michael?" asked Hawke.

"Trouble," he replied.

"What kind of trouble?" asked Hawke.

"Caitlin, I'm guessing Doc filled you in some on his trip out of the country?" asked Michael.

"A little," she replied. "He said he was helping an old friend who was trying to assure a fair election in Austinna. He was supposed to call me today and let me know he was okay."

"There's more to the story," replied Michael. "The old friend he mentioned works for the Firm. Our country has a stake in that election. There is an illegal underground of criminals led by a man named Harris who are trying to take over that country. They can only succeed if their man wins the election. Doc was bringing some information to the current president that would help him fight his opponent which happens to be Harris."

"He didn't mention that part," replied Caitlin. "So why did he tell me he was just going down to help out an old friend?"

"We have reason to believe someone here in the states is trying to help sabotage that election," replied Michael. "Doc thought he was being followed and possibly bugged. So, he told you that information to help throw whoever was tracking him off and to give reason for his trip to that country."

"So how do we fit into all this?" asked Hawke.

"Doc never made it to the capital," replied Michael. "We know he was on the island but he never reached the rendezvous point. We think he was captured by Harris and his men."

"So you want us to go find him," stated Hawke.

"Why wouldn't we?" snapped Caitlin.

Hawke turned and stared at her. "I never said we wouldn't."

"The problem is, we can't fly into their airspace," Michael informed them. "It's too risky and will stir up controversy. The U.S. can't be seen as interfering with the election."

"So what do you suggest?" asked Hawke.

"You'll have to be dropped in over the water and swim for land," replied Michael. "There is only one blind spot that we've been able to find but it'll mean you'll have to do a little bit of climbing. It shouldn't be too difficult but you'll be exposed for a period of time. That means going in at night would be best."

"I can handle that," replied Caitlin, all ready to go.

"Cait, I think its best you stay with the Lady," said Hawke.

"No way," she replied. "Doc is my friend. No offense but I don't see Dom rock climbing and I don't think you can do this alone."

"She's got a point Hawke," said Michael. "It's best if the two of you go. Dom can drop you off and be on standby with the lady. The U.S. has a small island not too far off the coast that he can land and wait on."

"Fine," he replied. "When do we go?"

"Tonight," said Michael. "The sooner you get there, the better. The current leader has managed to get the election postponed for a few days but we need you to get Doc and that information to him as soon as possible."

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Within hours the Airwolf crew was in the air and headed to the small island country. Hawke noticed that Caitlin was unusually quiet as he and Dom discussed plans for their drop and rendezvous.

Hawke sighed. "What's wrong?" he asked Caitlin.

"Nothing," she replied softly.

"You know, I may not know enough to understand women but I know when they say nothing is wrong, something is wrong," he told her.

Caitlin turned and stared at him before responding. "I just don't understand why you didn't want me going with you to find Doc," she replied. "You know I can handle myself and I've helped before."

"I know you can handle yourself Cait," he told her. "It's just that this is Doc and we don't know what we might find when we get there. It might be pretty bad."

Caitlin closed her eyes and sighed deeply. "You're saying he could be dead," she replied sadly. "I know that's a possibility. I'm not naive. Either way, I still want to go after him."

"I understand," he replied as they closed in on the small island. "Are you ready Dom?"

"Yep," he replied and then reminded them, "I'll be back here in twenty four hours to pick you up. If you're not here, I'll be back every hour until daylight. If you miss that timeframe, we'll try again the following night."

"Got it," said Caitlin as the two put on their scuba gear and got ready to jump into the water that surrounded the small island country.

It took the two about forty minutes after landing in the water to make their way to the small island. Once they reached the rocky shoreline, they climbed out and removed the gear. The air was slightly cool and Caitlin was thankful for the dry clothes they had put in a water proof bag.

"Ready to climb?" asked Hawke as he hid their gear behind several large boulders.

"Yeah," she said, already nearly out of breath from their swim. "Guess I have no choice but to be ready."

"We can wait a few minutes," he told her.

Caitlin shook her head. "No, Doc might not have much time," she replied. "The sooner we find him, the better."

"Cait," Hawke started to reply.

"Don't say it," she told him. "I'm not going to think that he's dead unless I see it for myself."

"Okay, let's go," said Hawke as he grabbed her hand and pulled her up the steep embankment.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

When they got close to the top, Hawke spotted an area where the rocks formed a small cave like area. It was just wide and deep enough that he thought it would be a good hiding place.

"This is perfect," he told her. "If for any reason we get separated, let's come here. For now, we'll keep our gear here."

"Sounds good to me," replied Caitlin as she put down her things and helped Hawke off with the rest of the packs he was carrying.

"Grab the canteen," he instructed her. "We'll need the water."

Caitlin did as instructed and the two climbed the rest of the way up to the level part of the island.

"I sure hope the coordinates they suggested are right," said Caitlin. "I know this country is small but it's still too big for two people to search for someone by foot."

"They know the area that Harris and his men control," assured Hawke. "If they have Doc, he'll be there. Just make sure your gun is loaded and ready. This isn't going to be easy."

The two took a small dirt pathway and followed it for about a half mile until they came upon a tree line that seemed to surround a series of small buildings. Beyond that appeared to be a densely wooded area that the map showed as a divide between the most populated area of the island and the area taken over by Harris and his men.

"This has to be it," said Hawke as he quickly pulled Caitlin behind some shrubs. He spotted two armed men patrolling the outer edge of their compound.

"Oh no," said Caitlin.

"What?" asked Hawke.

"Look, there's Doc," she told him.

The two watched helplessly as they saw that Doc was tied face forward to a post. He was being questioned and not cooperating with his captures.

"Why did you come to Austinna?" asked Harris. "I want the truth."

"I told you," he replied. "I came to oversee that the election was done fairly. I'm just here to help out a friend."

"You're lying!" screamed Harris. "Show him what we do to liars!"

Caitlin and Hawke watched in horror as they continually beat Doc with a whip until he finally passed out.

Caitlin had started to move towards them but Hawke grabbed her arm and held her back. "We'll get him," he assured her. "I promise. Right now we're just too outnumbered. We've got to make a plan."

Caitlin sighed. "I know, she whispered.

Hawke pulled her closer to him and stared at her. "Cait, are you in love with him?" he asked, unsure that he wanted the answer.

"What?" she asked, shocked by his question. "Why would you ask that?"

"The two of you have been spending quite a bit of time together lately," he told her.

"We're friends," she insisted. "That's all. Let's go. I can't watch this anymore."

As they were about to turn and leave, they were suddenly met with a rifle pointed at them.

"Who are you?" asked the gunman. "What are you doing here?"

"Uh, sorry," said Hawke. "We were just out on a hike and got lost. We mean no trouble."

The guard scowled at them before calling the situation in with his radio. A few minutes later he got a response. He was told to let them go but to make a sport of it.

"You are to leave through the woods," he ordered them. "You'd better hope you make it there before I count to twenty because that's when I'll start shooting.

The grin on his face made Caitlin's skin crawl. She realized then that the sport they mentioned meant that the two would suddenly be fair hunting game.

The two turned and bolted for the woods, moving as quickly as they could. Caitlin knew the only way to avoid gunfire was to not only move fast but to run in a pattern. It seemed like an eternity before they finally approached the wooded area. But, before they reached the safety of the trees, the man began shooting at them.

Caitlin felt her heart pounding as they finally moved within the trees. Hawke grabbed her hand and pulled her deeper inside. A few minutes later, the bullets stopped and the two nearly stumbled over several fallen branches.

Both out of breath, Caitlin turned and looked at Hawke. She noticed he was starting to sway a bit on his feet.

"Hawke?" she asked. "Are you okay?"

String shook his head. "No," he said softly before falling to the ground.

"Hawke?" said Caitlin as she leaned down to check him out. Blood was oozing out of the back of his shoulder. One bullet had found its mark.

Caitlin quickly surveyed the area and took stock of their situation. She realized they were at a disadvantage since the man who had shot at them knew the woods and they didn't. Noticing a dense section of shrubs, she tried to move Hawke into them to hide him but she could barely budge him.

"What am I going to do," she said softly to herself.

"I'll help," a voice came from behind her. "Hurry before they catch up."

Caitlin wasn't sure who this person was but she knew that her only choice was to go along as suggested. The man picked up Hawke and carried him over his shoulder. Caitlin followed him through a series of winding paths until they came out on the other side of the trees.

"I live right down here," said the man. "Don't worry they won't risk coming out here for political reasons. My guess is that you can't go for help for the same reasons."

Caitlin stared at him. "Who are you?" she asked.

"My name is Dennis," he told her. "I'm nobody really. Just someone caught in the middle of my country's tug of war for power."

The two moved Hawke inside Dennis' small wood framed home. He placed Hawke on the couch and went into the back room and brought out several towels and blankets.

"We need to stop the bleeding," he told her. "Looks like the bullet went right through him. That's the only positive here."

"Is there a doctor anywhere around here?" she asked.

"Yeah, but he won't get involved," Dennis said. "I might be able to get some supplies from him if needed though. "We might need antibiotics if this thing gets infected."

Caitlin helped him remove Hawke's shirt. Hawke shivered as the man poured alcohol on the wound and then bandaged it.

"Take it easy," Caitlin told him softly as she stroked his hair. "Just relax."

Afterwards the man handed her several blankets. She wrapped Hawke up and then sat in the chair beside him. Once settled, she finally got a good look at their rescuer. He was a tall and thin with blonde hair and blue eyes. She thought he couldn't be much older than twenty-five but it was apparent he'd had a rough life.

"Thank you," she said. "I don't know what I would have done without you."

Dennis smiled at her. "You're welcome," he replied. "I just wish I could do more. "Why is it that you and your friend are here?"

"We came to try to rescue another friend," she told him.

Dennis stared at her. "Is he the one they were beating in there?" he asked.

"You know about that?" she asked.

"I know everything that goes on in and around these woods," he told her. "But, I keep it to myself. It's how I stay out of trouble. Well, until now maybe. I usually don't get involved but I couldn't leave you two out there."

"I'm sorry to drag you into this," said Caitlin. "But I'm so thankful you did. Do you know of any way that we can get our friend out?"

Dennis thought for a moment. "Maybe," he said. "Let me think on it awhile."

Caitlin tried to smile. She hated feeling so helpless. So far their rescue trip had turned into a disaster. Her thoughts drifted back to Hawke's question about Doc and her surprise that he had asked such a question. "Oh Hawke, if you only knew how I really felt," she said to herself.


	4. Chapter 4

** Chapter 4**

"Someone's coming," Dennis told Caitlin as he quickly got up and moved the rug that sat in the middle of the main living space. He reached down and pulled open a hidden door that led to a basement. "Help me get him down there," he instructed her.

Caitlin grabbed all of the bloody towels and the blankets that were used to cover Hawke and then helped move him down the steps and onto a cot in the concrete, ten by twenty foot room. Dennis quickly climbed the stairs and shut the door behind him.

Caitlin quietly listened as someone knocked on his front door and he quickly opened it.

A few minutes later, he came back down to check on his visitors. "It was only my neighbor," he told her. "But, I think it might be best that the two of you stay down here for now. I don't think that Mr. Harris or his men will come here but I don't see why we should take a chance."

"I agree," replied Caitlin as she moved to check on Hawke. She placed her hand on his forehead and was relieved that he didn't have a fever.

"Are you hungry?" he asked.

Caitlin sighed. "A little," she replied. "I guess with all the excitement I pretty much forgot about eating."

"You need your strength," he told her. "I think I have a plan for getting your friend out but it will all depend on you."

Dennis climbed back out of the basement room to get them some lunch. Caitlin checked on Hawke's wound and made sure he was warm and wrapped well in the blankets.

"I don't want you doing this alone," Hawke suddenly told her.

His comment startled her. "Hawke, you're awake," said Caitlin. "How do you feel?"

"I'll be fine," he said flatly. "I meant what I said Cait. I don't want you going to get Doc without me."

"Hawke, you are in no shape to go anywhere," she told him. "I won't be alone. We have help."

"I heard," he replied. "How do you know we can trust this guy?"

"He's helped us this far," she replied. "We wouldn't have made it out of those woods and I'm not sure you'd still be alive if he hadn't come along Hawke."

Hawke sighed. "Cait, I'm grateful for that. After what we saw happening to Doc, I think it's too dangerous for you to go and try and get him out without me."

"I've been in danger before," she reminded him. "Don't you think hiding in Airwolf and coming to get you in Horn's compound was dangerous? Michael and Dom believed in me and I was able to get to you."

Hawke attempted to shift to his side and sit up. He winced slightly as a sharp pain shot through his shoulder. "I know," said while breathing deeply. "I never said you I didn't believe in you. I'm just worried."

Caitlin stood over him and gently pushed him back down onto the cot. "Hawke, take it easy," she scolded him. "You are in no shape to be up."

"I'm fine," he insisted.

"You always say that and you're never fine," she reminded him. "For once, can't you just let me be in charge and take care of things?"

Caitlin didn't like the expression Hawke gave her as a result of her comment. She felt like she had just awakened a bear. Hawke sat up and pushed himself off of the cot. "Not this time," he replied. "I came here to get Doc out and that's what I'm going to do."

As he moved towards the room's small stairs, Caitlin saw him waiver a bit. She reached over and grabbed him around his waist, pulling his arm over her shoulder for support. "I've never known anyone as stubborn as you," she told him. "I think you need to sit back down before you fall on your face."

As they were speaking, Dennis opened the floor door and descended the small steps. He quickly made his way to the two and helped Caitlin put Hawke back onto the cot.

"I'll be fine," insisted Hawke. "Just give me a few minutes."

"Sure you will," Caitlin replied. "Come on Dennis, I think it is best if we go upstairs and discuss the plans."

Hawke shot Caitlin a look that she would not soon forget. "Cait, don't do this," he told her.

"I don't have a choice," she told him. "Get some rest."

Hawke couldn't help but feel helpless. He was too weak and dizzy to climb the stairs alone. He knew that all he could do was wait and hope he'd get his strength back in time. "I'm not the only stubborn one," he yelled as she reached the top of the stairs.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Later that evening, Caitlin left with Dennis. The two headed towards the Harris compound.

"Remember, my meeting with Harris won't take long," he told her. "They want me to scout new compound sites for them because I know every inch of our country better than anyone else."

"How long do you think I'll have?" asked Caitlin.

"About ten minutes," he told her. "From what I saw, they are keeping him in a tent just on the outskirts of the compound. I know of a hiding place about thirty feet from there. You'll have to get him out of the tent and to that hiding place pretty quickly. I pray he's able to walk because it might be difficult for you to do without help."

"What choice do I have?" she asked. "I can't go in there in your place."

"I know," he said. "Just be sure that you stay hidden after I leave. I'll be back to get you two hours later. If I head right there when I leave, they'll be suspicious."

Once they made it to the compound, Dennis showed her the hiding spot and led her just outside of the tent that he had seen them placing Doc in. "Be careful," he told her. "I'll see you in a couple of hours."

"Okay," she replied as he went back deep into the woods before taking the main trail into the compound.

Caitlin watched carefully for her chance to get to Doc. She saw one guard on the outside of the tent standing watch.

"I sure hope there is no one inside but you Doc," she said to herself.

As she slowly got up and began moving towards the tent, she felt a hand clamp down on her mouth and she was pulled back down into the woods.


	5. Chapter 5

_Last chapter for the evening. I hope to have another chapter up tomorrow night. _

**Chapter 5**

Caitlin's first instinct was to fight whoever had grabbed her but something told her to relax and within seconds she was happy she that she did.

"What the hell are you trying to do Hawke?" she whispered. "Doc's in that tent. You almost blew everything."

Hawke's only response was "Let's go."

The two moved quietly towards the tent. Caitlin lay flat on her stomach and inched the bottom of the outer flap up just enough to peek inside. "He's alone," she mouthed to Hawke he quickly lifted the flap further and slid inside.

Doc was lying face down on an old blanket. The two quickly grabbed him under the arms and gently pulled him towards the side of the tent. Caitlin lifted the flap again and helped Hawke pull Doc under it.

Caitlin felt her heart pounding as the two carried Doc to the safety of the secret hiding spot that Dennis had shared with her. Caitlin pulled two large tree limbs across their hiding place as he had shown her to do, allowing them to be inconspicuous to anyone who crossed their path. The space was tight but she couldn't help but turn her attention to the two men she was with. Doc was unconscious and even though she could barely see him, she could tell that Hawke was in pain. Although he was trying hard to control it, she could hear that his breathing was slightly labored. There was so much she wanted to say to him at that moment. Her anger grew at the thought of him putting himself in such a dire situation and not trusting her to handle things. Knowing it was best that they keep very quiet she decided to wait and share her feelings with him later on.

Two hours later, just as planned Dennis came for them. Caitlin was relieved for a moment that their strategy had worked. Dennis appeared successful in making it look as though Doc went towards the ocean and jumped or fell from the rocks. Caitlin had heard a flurry of activity once they had noticed Doc was gone but it all subsided quickly.

Dennis carried Doc and Caitlin assisted Hawke as they made their way back to his home. He insisted they go back into the basement room until he was sure things had died down.

Doc was placed on a second of six cots that were in the room. Caitlin began assessing his injuries while Dennis went to bring down the medical supplies he had.

Hawke lay on the other cot and closed his eyes. The pain in his shoulder was extreme but he tried not to show it.

Caitlin carefully lifted Doc's shirt to expose his back. The welts were deep and she could see that some were infected. Dennis helped her clean them. She couldn't help but feel relieved that he was unconscious and not aware of what they were doing. She knew the pain must have been unbearable.

"How is he?" Hawke asked when Caitlin finally turned her attention to him.

"It's pretty bad," she replied as she moved to check his shoulder.

Hawke grabbed her hand before she could remove his bandages.

"Don't," he told her. "I'm pretty sure it's infected."

"Then we need to at least change the dressing," she informed him while pulling her hand away from him.

"Why are you so angry?" he asked, sensing her disdain towards him.

"I don't want to talk about it right now," she replied coldly as she pulled off his bandage.

"Dennis, I really think we're going to need a doctor," she told him.

"I think you're right," he replied. "It's too risky taking them out of here right now but with the election getting closer, I think Harris will be too distracted to worry about anything else. I'll go and see what I can do."

"Thanks," she replied as she watched him ascend the stairs and close the door behind him.

Caitlin placed her hand on Hawke's forehead. Her cool touch made him jump slightly. "You're burning up," she told him as she found one of the small towels and poured cool water on it before placing it on his head.

"I'll be fine," he assured her as she put a clean bandage on his wound.

"You need a doctor and medication," she told him flatly. Then, to his surprise she stood up after hearing Dennis close his front door.

"Come on," she said while helping him stand up. "We need to get out of here."

"I agree," he told her. "You think he's helping them?"

"I think they might be making him help them to get the evidence that Doc had," she replied. "This has all been too easy. I think he lied to me while you were unconscious. He said his neighbor stopped by. I think it was Harris' men. Our only chance is to get to the main town and hope for help from Doc's friend or the current government."

Hawke stood up but was a bit wobbly on his feet. Caitlin shot him a concerned look as she moved to lift Doc off of the cot. "Think you can help me carry him?" she asked.

"I don't have a choice," he told her while hoping the adrenaline would kick in and give him the strength he needed to help get them all out of there.

Caitlin wanted to tell him that if he had just waited for her to return in the first place, he might not have been in such bad shape now. But, she realized that conversation would have to wait.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 **

Caitlin and Hawke managed to get Doc up and out of the basement room rather quickly. Once at the top, he began to stir as they headed out of the house.

"Cait? Hawke?" he said. "You came for me." He looked at their surroundings. "We need to get to the city quickly. There's a ditch down on the right here. If we take it, no one can see us and it leads to the heart of town. We'll be safe there."

Still assisting him in walking, the three took off as quickly as they could and made it to the deep trench filled with trees along the sides. Doc had scoped out the trail when he first got there but wasn't able to make his way to it.

"It's not too far," he said, nearly out of breath as they continued to move quickly.

It was pure adrenaline that got the three far away from Dennis' house in record time. It was tough going for them though. Caitlin took turns helping each of the men as they moved steadily down the long trench towards the main city. After walking for nearly an hour, they found a spot to sit and rest.

"I'm sorry I got you both involved in this," Doc told them after he caught his breath. His concern for Hawke grew. "How's your shoulder?"

"I'll be fine," Hawke insisted.

Caitlin was quiet and deep in thought.

"Cait?" what's the matter?' asked Doc.

"I was just thinking that we've been pretty lucky so far," she replied.

"I don't feel so lucky," Hawke replied sarcastically.

Caitlin sighed deeply. "I mean the fact that we were able to rescue Doc and then get away from Dennis," she replied. "Doc what information do you have on Harris?"

Doc shrugged. "I really don't know," he replied. "All I have is a series of codes that I had to memorize. When we get to my contact, he's supposed to know what to do with those codes. Harris was trying to get me to divulge what I knew. I managed to keep it from him."

"Do you think he'll come after you once we reach the city?" asked Caitlin.

"No," he replied. "He's trying to appear to be a supporter of the lower class. He won't do anything outside of his compound to make himself look bad. But, we'll still need to be careful. We can trust my contact, I assure you."

"I sure hope so," replied Hawke. "We're going to need some help getting back to Airwolf and Dom. I'm hoping you can convince the current leader to allow him to enter the airspace. I don't think I can manage another dip in the water right now."

"I'll try," replied Doc. "He has to be careful about the perception of outside interference."

As the three got up and continued their journey they began hearing the sound of a car close by. They stopped and peered through the dense tree line to see a jeep riding along beside the trench.

Doc suddenly perked up and yelled out as the jeep came closer. "Scott!" he called out "Scott!"

The jeep stopped and a man just a little older than Doc jumped out of the jeep and ran towards them. "Jason?" he replied. "Jason, is that you?"

Doc called out to him again as the three made their way to the roadway.

Scott ran over to Doc and pulled him into a hug. "What the hell happened to you?" he asked. "I've been worried sick."

Doc flinched and swayed slightly before looking over at Hawke who had grown quite pale. "Harris," he replied. "Uh, I think we need a doctor."

Scott looked at both men and managed to grab Doc before he fell flat on his face. "Let's get them into the jeep," he told Caitlin as they assisted the two men into the back seat.

"We need to get them to the health clinic," he told her. "I don't like how they look."

"How do I know I can trust you?" said Caitlin who suddenly felt that everything was growing out of her control.

Scott stopped and stared at her. Understanding her reservations about him, he pulled out his wallet and handed her an identification card. "Here," he said. "Maybe this will help."

To her surprise, it was a New York driver's license. "You mean, you're….." she started to say before he interrupted.

"Yes, I'm Scott Gifford," he replied. "Jason is my brother."

Caitlin jumped into the front seat of the jeep along with Scott and they immediately headed towards the city. The clinic he had mentioned sat in the heart of the downtown near the city's capital. Once inside the clinic, several doctors immediately took over the care of Hawke and Doc. Caitlin watched as they were both taken into back rooms.

Scott studied Caitlin's face and realized her sudden concern. "They're in good hands," he assured her. "I trust these people with my life."

"Okay," she replied softly before swaying and falling into his arms."

"Whoa," said Scott as he picked her up and carried her into one of the other small rooms.

"I need some help here," he told one of the doctors.

"I'm okay," she said as they lay her down on the examination table. "I just got a little dizzy."

"You're probably a bit dehydrated," one of the doctors told her. "Just relax. We'll check you out."

Exhausted, Caitlin managed to drift off to sleep. When she woke up, she found herself in a bed with an IV in her arm. Doc and Hawke were across from her. She quickly sat up and took in her surroundings.

"Take it easy," said Scott as he moved towards her and gently pushed her back down on the pillow. "You need to rest."

"I'm fine," she told him. "How are Doc and Hawke?"

"They'll be fine," he replied. "They both are suffering from infections but the medication is helping. Don't worry."

"Were you able to get the information you needed from Doc?" she asked.

Scott sighed. "Not yet," he replied. "I will as soon as he wakes up. The information is supposed to be pertinent to the outcome of the election. I just hope they're right about that. If Harris wins, the people of this country will suffer."

Caitlin stared at him. "Why are you involved in all this?" she asked. "I mean, I get you work for the Firm but something tells me that there is more to it."

Scott smiled. "There is," he replied. "I have a lot of good friends here. They're friends that I owe my life to. I can't let them down. I just hate that Jason was hurt trying to help me."

"I never knew he had a brother," she admitted.

"We don't see each other much," replied Scott. "I guess you could say we both get involved in our own causes and it doesn't leave much time for family."

"That's too bad," she replied.

_Note: I realize that there was never mention in the series that Doc had a brother. I decided it would be interesting to add one in order to give more insight into his character._


	7. Chapter 7

_Sorry for the delay. I've been really busy. I thought I posted this chapter already so there will be two chapters up tonight._

**Chapter 7**

Within a few hours, Caitlin was released from medical care. Doc had finally come around and he was taken to a private room with his brother in order to provide the information he had for him.

Caitlin sat by Hawke's bed and watched him sleep. She was relieved that he seemed to be doing a lot better. She gently touched his forehead, sighing lightly at the fact that he was just slightly warm now.

Slowly he opened his eyes and stared at her. "Where are we?" he asked.

"We're at a clinic in the city," she told him.

"Where's Doc?" he asked. "Is he okay?"

"He's with his brother," she replied. "He's fine. His brother is his contact here."

"Yeah, I know," replied Hawke.

"You knew?" she asked. "Why didn't anyone tell me he had a brother and that's who he was coming to meet?"

Hawke shrugged. "I guess it just didn't come up," he said. "What's the big deal?"

Caitlin shook her head. "I don't know," she said softly. "It's just odd that no one bothered to mention something like that."

Hawke reached over and put his hand on her arm. "Are you okay?" he asked with concern.

"Sure," she replied. "I'm not the one who was shot or beaten. I'm fine."

Hawke studied her closely. He could tell that this mission was taking its toll on her. "Still mad at me?" he asked.

Caitlin gave him a slight smile. "No," she replied. "Believe me, I know how damn stubborn you are and I knew there was no way you'd let me go it alone in getting Doc back."

"It wasn't that I didn't think you couldn't handle it," he assured her.

Caitlin took his hand and gave it a slight squeeze. "I know," she replied. "But I still wish you hadn't taken such a big risk with your health. You know being out and exposed in the elements was probably why your wound got infected."

"You're right," he admitted. "I just felt like I needed to help."

"Well, we could debate it all day but I don't think we'd ever agree," she replied. "That's why I decided to let it go."

"Let what go?" asked Doc as his brother pushed him back into the room in a wheel chair.

Caitlin smiled. "His stubbornness," she replied.

"Were you able to pass on the coded information?" Hawke asked Doc.

"Yeah, I gave Scott all the codes that I memorized," he replied. "Turns out it's the key to a bank account that Harris has been using to steal money from government programs that help the underprivileged. When the information gets out, he's going to have a lot of explaining to do."

"How can a man like that end up running for president anyway?" asked Caitlin.

"Some of the people weren't happy with the current government," replied Doc. "He made a lot of promises that they liked. The problem is, Michael and the Firm found out about some of his illegal operations. He's planning on using the power of the presidency to further his own agendas and ensure he makes a lot of money. If he gains control, it will be more of a dictatorship. The people will lose their freedoms and they don't even realize it."

A few minutes later Scott joined them again. He smiled at Caitlin as he filled the group in on the current situation.

"I just passed the information on to the current administration's top people," said Scott. "We're pretty sure Harris will try to leave the country."

"You think he'll actually leave and not try to retaliate?" asked Caitlin.

"That's the other option that we hope he doesn't take," replied Scott. "We've got the current army on standby but this is a small country and they are a small group. Still, we're not sure just how many people Harris has recruited."

"Then we'll give the army a secret weapon," replied Hawke. "Get permission for Dom to bring the Lady here."

"I agree," said Doc. "I think it might be the only chance they'll have to actually take down Harris and his men. If not, you'll risk the lives of innocent citizens. From being up and close with this guy, I can tell he could care less about anyone or anything beyond his own personal agenda."

"I'll see what I can do," said Scott. "In the mean time Caitlin, would you care to join me for dinner? There's a great little restaurant across the street. It'll give us a chance to get to know each other."

Caitlin smiled. "Sounds great," she replied. "We'll be back to check on you guys later."

Doc studied Hawke as he watched the two leave the room. "You know, if you weren't so stubborn and told her how you really feel about her, you wouldn't have to be so jealous when she's with other men."

Hawke scowled. "What are you talking about?" he asked. "Caitlin and I are just friends."

"I know that," he replied. "That's the problem."

Hawke shook his head. "It's not a problem," he replied. "It's just how things are meant to be."

"Keep telling yourself that," said Doc. "Maybe you'll eventually believe it."


	8. Chapter 8

_Looks like it will be another ten chapter story. I'm not sure why it seems to always work out that way, but it does. I'll try my best to finish it up in the next two days. Once again, sorry for the delay._

**Chapter 8**

The next day, Caitlin and the others listened to the local radio as the results of the election came through. News of the evidence that Harris was stealing money from the poor spread quickly and the existing president won re-election by a landslide.

The doctor had refused to release Hawke and Doc from his care until he was sure the infections they had were under control. Both were still a bit weak from their injuries but were slowly recovering.

"We've got permission for your friend to fly here," Scott told them. "He's on his way."

"Great," replied Hawke. "I don't think I'm up for another dip in the ocean for awhile."

Caitlin smiled. "I think I prefer dry land too."

Scott moved over to Caitlin and grabbed her hand. "How would you like to join me in congratulating the president on his win?" he asked her.

"I'd love to," she replied as her eyes lit up.

"Great," he said. "Your friend should be here anytime now. Caitlin and I will be back in about an hour."

The two said goodbye to Doc and Hawke before making their way to the president's residence.

A few minutes later, the men were pleased when Dom came in to see them.

"It's about time you got here," said Hawke. "I'm so ready to head home."

"I bet," he replied. "How are you doing?"

Hawke shrugged. "I'm just a little sore but I'm fine."

"Sure you are," replied Dom. "Well the doctor said he'd release you later today but you had to promise to get some rest and not overdo it."

"I'll rest at the cabin," he promised him. "I can't get there soon enough."

Doc smiled. "I plan to stick around here with my brother for awhile before heading home," he said. "I don't get to see much of him. However, seeing the chemistry between Scott and Caitlin, I just might be able to get him back to the states a lot sooner."

Hawke frowned. "Chemistry?" he asked. "I didn't see it."

Doc chuckled. "Oh, believe me," he replied. "I know my brother and he's definitely into her. Why do you think he invited her to meet the president? He's trying to impress her."

Dom smiled. "I'm sure she's enjoying the attention then," he replied.

As the men talked, one of their doctors rushed into the room. "We have a problem," he told them. "I was just asked to give you a message. Several fully armed helicopters are headed this way. It looks like the city is going to be under attack."

Doc and Hawke jumped up from their beds and began dressing. "Let's get to the Lady," said Hawke.

The three ran as quickly and possible and managed to make it inside Airwolf before the rogue helicopters entered the city airspace.

"There are about ten of them," said Dom as Hawke managed to lift Airwolf off of the ground. "Can you fly with a bad shoulder String?"

"I'll back him up just in case," replied Doc.

"I'm fine," insisted Hawke. "Let's do this."

The helicopters came in fast and furious. They began dropping bombs on all the major city buildings. People ran for cover in the streets only to be caught in the rubble as several large buildings began to fall.

"We've got to get to them before they destroy everything in sight," said Doc.

"I'm on it," said Hawke as one by one he managed to take each of the helicopters down.

"Looks like they have some ground support as well," Dom told them as he watched the local army fight with Harris' men on the ground.

"We'll help them out next," insisted Hawke.

It seemed like it took an eternity but within the hour, the trio managed to take out all of the enemy helicopters as well as help to push back and destroy Harris' small army. Tired, and relieved that it was over, they set Airwolf down near the hospital.

There was a lot of commotion on the ground as people were trying to assess the damage of the city and look for people trapped in some of the buildings. One of the doctors who had helped Hawke and Doc ran up to them as they climbed out of Airwolf.

"We have big problem," he told them. "The president's home was demolished. It's nothing but rubble. They've moved the army there to help dig and search for survivors but the people are afraid that the president might be dead."

Hawke felt the blood rush from his head and he thought he was going to pass out. He was exhausted and now this. "Caitlin and Scott were there," he said while becoming a bit frantic. "We need to go help."

"Let's go," said Doc as they jumped back into Airwolf.

Hawke flew over the president's residence before landing several yards away. They could tell from the air that the damage was quite extensive. The three men were quiet as they landed and quickly got out to help the others as they frantically began digging through the rubble.

"Is there a basement?" Hawke asked the military leader who was overseeing the rescue.

"A small one," he told him. "But, we don't know if they had time to get to it or not. I have someone bringing me the plans so we'll know where to start digging. They are kept secure for the president's safety. We should know something soon."

Hawke and Doc along with Dom assisted the others in removing debris and searching for survivors.

When the plans finally came, the group was ordered to dig in an area towards the back of the building. More and more people came to help but the process was slow and agonizing.

After two hours, Doc and Dom sat down to rest and were given water. They watched as Hawke continued to dig. "String, you need to stop and rest," Dom ordered. "You look like you're about to pass out."

Hawke shook his head. "I can't Dom," he replied. "She's buried in here somewhere. I can't stop until I find her."

"Look Hawke," said Doc. "My brother is in there too but we won't do them any good if we fall on our faces. You're human. You need to stop and rest a minute. At least stop and get some water."

Hawke sighed as he moved over to where they were sitting and joined them. "Fine," he replied. "But just for a few minutes."

Dom studied Hawke's face. He could tell that he was exhausted but he knew his determination would win out.

"I hate to say it but I don't have a good feeling about this," said Dom.

"Then don't say it," replied Hawke. "She's not dead. She's not."

Doc listened quietly to the two men. "Scott has always lived on the edge," he told them. "We both have. I don't want to see it end like this. He has to be okay."

Hawke stood back up. "We just need to get to that basement," he told them. "If they were with the president, that's where they'll be. Come on Dom. Let's take the Lady back up and use her scanners to see if we can get a read on them."

"You got it," replied Dom.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Within minutes, Hawke and Dom were hovering over the site of the destroyed home.

"Are you getting a reading Dom?" asked Hawke who was growing more anxious by the minute.

"Damn," replied Dom. "I'm sorry String I don't see anyone down there dead or alive."

Hawke shook his head. "Must be some sort of shield then," he replied. "Maybe they didn't want anyone else to be able to track the president while he was down there."

Dom shrugged. "Could be," he replied. "Just don't get your hopes up String."

"I'm not ready to give up on her yet, Dom," he replied. "Let's get back down there and help."

The two landed and headed back to the rubble. They worked for hours trying to help the military clear an area that led to where the underground room was supposed to be.

"I just pray they knew to go down there," said Doc. "There is a part of me that thinks that it would be unlikely for Caitlin and Scott to go into hiding, even with the president. What if they tried to leave to go and help out?"

Hawke sighed. "I was trying not to think about that," he replied. "But, until we find evidence one way or another, we'll never know."

As the hours passed, Hawke's body began to betray him. He felt weary and after awhile his shoulder was so stiff that he could barely move it. He slowly made his way to the makeshift camp that was set up on the outskirts of the building and sat down by Doc and Dom who had already decided to take a break a little while earlier.

Hawke couldn't hide the disappointment and sheer exhaustion he felt. Doc tried to lighten the mood and calm his own nerves by telling them stories about his brother and the humorous things they did as young boys growing up.

"Sounds like you two were quite a pair," said Dom.

"Yeah," replied Doc. "He's good brother. Even if we don't see each other for months it's always like time hasn't passed at all when we finally get together. I don't know what I'd do without him."

"Hopefully you won't have to find out," replied Hawke.

"I pray you're right," said Doc. "But, they've been down there a long time. The longer this goes on it seems less likely that we'll find them alive."

Hawke was given a blanket and he quickly drifted off to sleep. He was so exhausted that the sound of the digging and all the people around him didn't disturb him. He awoke two hours later to find that Doc and Dom had gotten back up and were continuing with the rescue efforts. When he tried to move, his body ached so badly that he to stop and catch his breath.

"Damn it," he said aloud to himself. "I can't sit here and just watch."

He took a deep breath and tried to relax. He let his mind drift to Caitlin and the last time he saw her at the hospital. She had looked so tired and he knew she was ready to go home. Next, he recalled the first time they had met. She was so strong and he knew right away she was one tough lady. "No matter what, she was always that way," he thought. "I can't give up on her now. I know she'd never give up on me."

Doc and Dom took another break and joined him on the ground. "How are you feeling?" asked Dom. "You aren't looking so good."

"Like hell," he replied in disgust. "I can barely move."

"The captain that is overseeing this says they are getting close to the entrance of that underground room," Doc told him. "He said they should be right at it within the hour. They want us to stay back and let the men who are trained for this type of rescue to take over."

"You just rest String," Dom urged. "There isn't anything more we can do now except wait. The last thing we want to do is get in the way."

"Don't worry," replied Hawke. "I'll stay put. I couldn't get up right now if I wanted to."

To the men, it felt like it took an eternity before the rescue group reached the opening of the underground room. They watched in anticipation as the special rescue forces disappeared into the rubble. After about ten minutes, one of the men came out with the country's president. He was dirty and bruised but seemed to be in pretty good health. They put him in an armed car and whisked him away quickly.

Next, came Scott who was being helped out by two men. Doc ran up to his brother and encased him in a hug. Scott let go of the two men helping him and returned the embrace.

"I wasn't sure you'd make it," Doc told him. "Are you okay?"

Scott smiled at his brother. "I think I broke my ankle but I'll live, little brother."

Dom helped Hawke to his feet and they made their way over to the brothers.

"What about Caitlin?" asked Hawke. "Is she okay?"

Scott's expression changed quickly. "I'm not sure," he told them. "We had a cave in down there and she was trapped. They are still digging her out. She was talking to us for awhile but the last time we heard anything from her was about two hours ago."

Hawke felt himself begin to waiver. Dom caught him by the arm and helped ease him to the ground. "Easy String," he said. "I'm sure they'll have her out soon."

"God I hope so," he replied sadly. "I feel like I'm living a nightmare that just won't end."


	10. Chapter 10

_Okay, decided not to leave it hanging anymore. Hope everyone enjoyed the story. Thanks for the reviews. :o)_

**Chapter 10**

The next few minutes seemed to go in slow motion for Hawke. They watched as one of the men carried Caitlin out of the rubble in his arms. He gently put her down on the ground and the medical team that had been on standby after checking out Scott ran over to her. They quickly put an oxygen mask on her face and began assessing her condition.

Hawke nearly stumbled over to her and only made it with the help of Dom. They stayed back just far enough to let the medics work but close enough to see that she was still breathing.

"Is she going to be okay?" asked Dom.

"We don't yet," replied one of the medics. "We need to get her to the clinic and see if there are any internal injuries."

Sick, fever ridden and exhausted, Hawke refused to leave Caitlin's side until they loaded her into an ambulance. He began to feel a bit dazed and confused. His head ached and before he knew it, his world began to spin. Doc and one of the medics caught him before he nearly fell face down on the ground.

"Let's get him in the ambulance too," ordered the medic.

They loaded Hawke in on a stretcher and asked that Scott wait for the next ambulance to transport him. Dom and Doc waited with Scott as Caitlin and Hawke were taken away for medical care.

"Hawke sure is loyal to his friends," said Scott after watching his reactions to Caitlin.

"Ah, Cait is more than just a friend," replied Dom. "To String she's family. He doesn't have much of that left anymore. She means the world to him."

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

When Hawke awoke, he felt a bit light headed. It took him a few moments to register the fact that he was back at the medical clinic. His whole body ached and he could feel the IV that was attached to his arm.

It was the warm sensation to the right of him that caught his immediate attention. He smiled as he realized that Caitlin was lying in the bed with him, snuggled up to his side with one arm draped over his chest. She wore a small bandage on her forehead and he could see that she had several bruises on cheeks.

"Cait?" he whispered.

Caitlin slowly opened her eyes and stared back at him. "Oh, Hawke," she said as she started to shift and get up from his bed.

"No," he said softly as he grabbed her arm and pulled her back to him. "Don't go," he urged.

Caitlin did as instructed and snuggled back up to him. "I was so tired," she told him. "They released me from care but I didn't want to leave until you woke up."

Hawke gave her a surprised look. "I'm so glad you're okay. I thought you were badly injured."

Caitlin smiled. "No, I just got a little bump on the head," she told him. "I'm fine. You're the one who overdid it again you know?"

Hawke sighed. "I guess I deserve the lecture this time," he replied.

"Nope," she said with a smile. "I can't fault you for wanting to rescue me."

Hawke turned and kissed her forehead. "It was worth it," he assured her. Then changing the subject, he asked. "When can we leave this place? I'm ready to go home."

Caitlin smiled. "The doctor said you should be able to travel in the morning."

"What time is it now?" he asked.

"I'd say about midnight," she replied. "Doc, Scott, and Dom all left to get some sleep. Doc plans to stay here for awhile with Scott. He wants to spend some time with him."

"I can't blame him," he replied. "I would do the same if it were Saint John."

String shifted in the bed and put his arm around Caitlin, allowing her to lay her head on his chest. The two fell asleep within minutes.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Two weeks later, Hawke asked Caitlin to join him up at the cabin. He was excited when he saw the Santini helicopter land on the dock. She jumped out and made her way to the porch where he was sitting and relaxing.

"Hey Hawke," she said as she bound up the steps and sat in the chair beside him. "What a beautiful day."

Hawke smiled. "It sure is," he replied. "And it just got a little bit brighter."

Caitlin blushed. "Uh, wow, where did that come from?" she asked.

"What?" he asked. "I can't give you a complement?"

"Sure you can," she told him. "I'm just not use to you doing it."

Hawke stared at her a moment. "I'm sorry about that," he said.

Caitlin shrugged. "Nothing to be sorry about," she replied.

Hawke felt his pulse quicken. He knew he had a lot that he wanted to say to her but as usual fear seemed to hold him back. "I really thought I'd lost you this time," he told her. "The thought of losing yet another member of my family…"

"I know," she replied softly. "But I'm a fighter. I don't plan to ever give up that easily."

Hawke smiled as he got up from the chair and took her hand. "Come inside," he said as he pulled her up and lead her into the cabin.

The two sat on the couch and Hawke once again took her hand in his. "Caitlin, we need to talk," he told her.

"Oh," she replied. "Sounds serious."

"It is," he replied. "I've been pretty stubborn lately."

Caitlin snickered. "Wow, that's putting it lightly," she replied. "You're always stubborn. But, I guess that's what I like about you."

"I'm glad," he replied. "There's a lot that I like about you. For one, you always keep on surprising me. I had no idea you could sing."

Caitlin smiled. "I'm not that good," she replied. "I just like to do it for fun."

"I heard you at the bar," he told her. "You were great. That song was great."

"Thanks," she replied. "That means a lot. I dedicated that to you."

Hawke couldn't hide his surprise. "You did?" he asked.

"Of course," she said. "It's a perfect metaphor for how I see you in my life. You're my parachute. You lift me up when I fall. I know I can count on you no matter what. That means a lot to me. You mean a lot to me."

Hawke pulled her into a hug. "I feel the same way," he said. "But I think there's more."

"More?" she asked.

"Yeah," he replied as this time he pulled her into a kiss.

"Wow," she replied. "More is good."

Hawke smiled. "I'm glad you think so," he replied.

"Can we try that again?" she asked.

"Oh, if I have my way, we'll be practicing all night," he assured her.

Caitlin grinned. "Ooo, now that's a stubborn side that I think I can grow to love."

Hawke laughed. "I'm glad you feel that way," he replied as he pulled her back into kiss that took her breath away.

**The End**


End file.
